one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemius (Wonderful World)
Lemius is a playable character in Wonderful World. She is Ryuza's Younger Sister. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Lemius is the Younger Sister of Ryuza Langran, Lemius is in charge of cooking coefficient and odd jobs of Eimeru Knights. Cleaning at the Knights territory, laundry, shopping, cooking work. She has been doing this when she and Ryuza were kids. And yet, she would die for her brother for the sake of protecting him, and his fellow knights. She would go through Hell to save her comrades; especially her brother Ryuza. Her hobby includes incest with her brother. Unlike Ryuza, her life as a Knight is dull, and bland. Her Merit also has not reached far into Ryuza. She eventually became a full-fledged Knight and has dreamed to fight together with his brother. Lemius' weapon is Black Heaven, a rod with the same qualities as Ryuza's Sword as it can swat magic. Even though the ore is molten, it nevertheless can cause a huge whack in the head Powers & Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 8-B Name: Lemius Origin: Wonderful World Age: 19 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Knight, Sister of the leader, Chef Powers & Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Self imaging, Meteor Affinity, Heat Manipulation, Move Chaining, Rod Mastery. Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Has fought foes that can crush the stone beneath.), possibly City Block Level (Stronger than Corona and is equal to Ryuza.) Speed: Superhuman (According to her profile, she'll do whatever to save her Brother, Ryuza. This, of course means doing so faster than Ryuza would with her. Able to keep up with Aiwhen going at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class KJ, likely Class GJ. Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Very High (Has rarely ever tired in combat, Almost on par with her Elder Brother.). Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Black Heaven, a rod with the same qualities as Ryuza's Sword as it can swat magic. In addition, it can create after images that attack, as well as use heat as a weapon. Intelligence: Above Average (As the equivalent of a Second In-Command, while she is a good cook, She is unable to control her impulses regarding her brother Ryuza.) Weaknesses: Does so much for her brother, yet she doesn't get much love and respect back, may even hold back when fighting him, Reckless, and Lovestruck for her Brother; basically everything wrong with her is regarding a BrotherXSister Love. Feats: Has beaten Ryuza at one point, even on his level. Will even drown to save her Brother. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Flame Image: Lemius' first of three O Abilities. At a cost of Skill Break requirements (and the temporary loss of the Counter Gauge.), As Lemius uses a Skill, she creates an afterimage that also deals damage by spining her rod like a circle as if a baton on fire. Air OK. (Attack Level: 2) *Pierce Image: Second of three O Abilities. At a cost of Skill Break requirements (and the temporary loss of the Counter Gauge.), Lemius creates an Afterimage that stabs the foe with her rod. (Attack Level: 2) *Inferno Image: Lemius' final O Ability. At a cost of Skill Break requirements (and the temporary loss of the Counter Gauge.), Lemius creates an Afterimage that shoots a swarm of fireballs. (Attack Level: 2) *Flame Beat: Lemius spins her Rod like a circle as if a baton on fire. Can be cancelled into an O ability to deal additional damage. (Attack Level: 2) *Million Pierce: Lemius stabs her rod into her foe, piercing them. Can be cancelled into an O ability to deal additional damage. (Attack Level: 2→1) *Heat Prison: Lemius shoots a Fireball at her adversary. If it hits, it transforms into a bigger, spinning Fireball that does more damage. Can be cancelled into an O ability to deal additional damage. (Attack Level: 1) *Tinder Strike: Air Only. A Freaking Meteor Strike that Lemius becomes to divebomb the opponent. One of the best Air Only moves. (Attack Level: 1) *Turning Hit: (This move can be used in a certain order...) Part 1 of 4. Lemius slaps her Rod at her opponent; but it doesn't end there... **Under Slice: (This move can only be used in a certain order...) Part 2,3 0r 4 of 4. Lemius does a low blow to the opponent by tripping them with her rod. It doesn't have to end there... Can be cancelled into an O ability to deal additional damage. ***Meteor Fall: (This move can only be used in a certain order...) Part 2, 3 or 4 of 4. Lemius Axe Kicks her opponent in an arc, forcing them down. It doesn't have to end there... Can be cancelled into an O ability to deal additional damage. ****Inferno: (This move only can be used in a certain order...) Part 2,3 0r 4 of 4. Lemius shoots a Close Range Reppuken at the opponent. It doesn't have to end there... Can be cancelled into an O ability to deal additional damage. (These moves can be used in a variety of combinations...) (Attack Level: 2 each) *Endless Beat: Lemius' First Finish Skill. Lemius whacks the opponent with several hits from her rod, then puts it on fire to send them skyward, then wrapping it up with Lemius becoming a burning fireball. (Attack Level: 2) *Load Javelin: Lemius' Other Finish Skill. Air Only. Lemius shoots a fire shot from her rod, and blasts the opponent with one of the fastest attacks in the verse while piercing them. (Attack Level: 2) Others Height: 160cm Weight: 47kg Likes: Cooking Hates: Those who can't make up their minds. Values: Ryuza Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Fire Users Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Knight Category:Fighting game fighters